CCS Meets CC and wrecks mortal havok!
by Really-Bad-Writer
Summary: AHHH! Da evil dubbed characters are in Tomoeda! The HORROR! Oya, plz R&R!
1. What's happening in the CCS world?

Friggin' Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. DARN!

This is the third worst fic I have ever written, so boo ya.

It al started when the CCS crew and RBW (Really_Bad_Writer) were at RBW's house, playing a game of DDR MAX 2 in her finished basement with her best friends that are into that, MochiShojo (Herby known as MS) and Bianca, who will be known as Bianca.

RBW: *Smiles as an A appears on her TV screen* YAY!!

Bianca: Oh yeah, it makes you feel SPECIAL.

RBW: Shut up!

Sakura: *Playing beginner on the other mat and gets a D* SCREW IT! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS THING, HUH HUH HUH????????????

Syaoran: *Teasing tone* Are you sure it's not just you?

MS: Damn it, Syaoran! That's not nice!

Meling: I guess it's too bad, Sakura. Maybe Bianca can help you. She HAS been playing for two years, after all.

Bianca: THANK YA!

RBW: *Scowls* Oh yeah. It makes you feel SPECIAL.

Bianca: SHUT THE HECK UP!

RBW: God, Bianca. You're a friggin' year older than me, so you'd think you cuss more.

Bianca: Screw you!

RBW: Oh yeah, she likes screwing people. 

MS: Obviously.

Bianca: SCREW YOU, MS!

RBW: Told ya so.

Tomoyo: Even I cuss sometimes, Bianca. It's not cool to have a mouth that's never washed out. But it is to cuss every once in a while, no?

Bianca: SCREW YOU, TOMOYO!

RBW: Hmm. Bianca's going screw happy. Almost as much as usual.

Bianca: SCREW YOU, RBW!

Eriol: Usually she says it two times in a row. This is a good day.

Meling: One of the best.

Bianca: SCREW YOU GUYS! SCREW YOU GUYS! SCREW YOU GUYS! SCREW YOU GUYS! SCREW YOU GUYS! SCREW YOU GUYS! SCREW YOU GUYS! SCREW YOU GUYS! SCREW YOU GUYS! SCREW YOU GUYS! SCREW YOU GUYS! SCREEEWWWWW YOU GUUYYYYYYSSSSS!

Tomoyo: Well,  at least now we're back to the usual. She was starting to make me worried.

Bianca: SCREW YOU! SCREW YOU!

MS: Will you please shut the friggin' hell up?

Bianca: SCREW YOU MS!!!

Sakura: I—

Bianca: SCREW YOU SAKURA!

Syaoran: Well, it's the line in the script that we run out of the room. Soooo…. RUUUUUNNNNNN!

*They all run out of the room*

Bianca: NOOOOO you don't! *Runs after them with a plastic knife Nakuru had left in honor of Halloween. But Bianca doesn't know this, so she runs thinking it was a real kitchen knife.*

Nakuru: *Comes out in grim reaper mask* Don't you love this? I got it on sale! It's the Hallowee-est-est fashion! Ahaha! I made a joke! Did you get it? Now where'd my plastic kitchen knife go? *Searches around for it* That's weird. I left it on this very table! I was going Touya hunting! Oh well, my fingers are my worst weapons! So first….*So she starts divising a plan to kiss poor Touya*

Bianca: *Appears hiding the plastic knife behind her back* Have you seen Sakura and them? 

Nakuru: Nope ^^.

It turns out that the CC crew, RBW, and MS had opened a magic door that led you wherever you wanted to go which was conveniently located in RBW's room, and stepped through it. They were now at starbucks enjoying some frappachinos.

RBW: *Takes long sip of vanilla bean frappachino* Well, at least we're out of her clutches for now.

Sakura: But she has a KITCHEN KNIFE!

MS: I knew she would start screwing people to death and run after us with a knife as always, so I made Nakuru leave a plastic knife there. But since there are so many damn video cams in RBW's basement, I had to shut it down and make Nakuru act like she was missing her knife. It's foolproof.

Unfortunately, it wasn't. Bianca apparently decided to get a frappachino too, and overheard everything. She was now snickering "evilly".

Bianca: I'll get them! Muahahahahaha! No one tries to fool ME!

~* End of this chapter*~

AHAHAHA! I'm EVIL! Don't you just HATE cliffhangers? AHAHAHA! TOO BAD! AHAHAHA!!!!! Review or no next chappy! AHAHAHA!


	2. The attack of the evil spirit of the non...

 Author's Note: I have NO IDEA what I'm typing, I was just bored so bear with me here!

So, Bianca went back to RBW's house and thought of what bad things were possible.

Bianca: Ahahaha! I know what RBW and MS's worst nightmares are! Dubbies! So, why don't I build a machine that allows dimension travel? I got an A++++++ in mechanics at school after all. I'll make the CC characters come into this world, and then I'll make the CCS characters disappear someplace, and I'll switch their voices! Yeah, that's it! But first, I'm going to make them meet happily! Then, after a couple of hours, I'll make CCS characters and RBW and MS disappear! There are dubbed RBW and MS in CardCaptors too! Oh I love my ideas….*starts making blueprints for dimension travel machine*

Disembodied Narrarator that sounds strangely like Tomoyo: Oh my! What'll happen to the CCS characters, RBW-chan, and MS-kun next? Let's visit them at Albertsons, buying a big chicken for dinner!

Syaoran: *Strained because of the chicken as big as his chest that he was so nicely carrying* Do we REALLY need one this big?

MS: Well, DUH! You know how much you like to eat, and CLAMP is coming for a sleepover tonight, remember? I heard that Satsuki is great at DDR!

RBW: Yeah, guys! You get to meet your own creators!

Sakura: But how do you know they'll like us?

Meling: Are you really that dumb, Sakura? They CREATED us, 'course they'll like us!

Syaoran: I still don't know why we need a chicken as big as this….

Sakura: I promised Kero-chan that he'd eat dinner with us!

Tomoyo: Oh, you DID, Sakura-chan? Then we'll need an extra EXTRA big chicken!

Eriol: It's no matter, Tomoyo-chan. I could always make the chicken bigger once we get back to RBW's house.

Syaoran: THEN WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST MAKE ME CARRY A SMALLER CHICKEN AND MAKE IT BIGGER??? I'M DYING HERE!!

RBW: No need to yell, Syaoran.

MS: Yah, the only reason we're making you do this is that we love to see you suffer.

Syaoran: But that's not fair!

RBW: Life isn't fair, so get used to it.

Eriol: Especially for my kawaii little descendant!

Syaoran: HIIRAGIZAWA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Eriol: What?

Syaoran: I hate you.

Sakura: You guys DO realize that we're in the middle of Albertsons and everyone's staring at us, right?

RBW: Yeah, you're embarrassing us and we'll fight the urge to kill you….

Meling: ….Until we get out of this store….

MS: ….And we won't hold back….

Tomoyo: ….Until you've learned your lesson….

Sakura: ….Which will most likely take a long time. I'll set my onni-chan on you, Syaoran-kun.

The two boys looked at each other for a moment with bewildered looks on their faces. And there was peace….for about half a second. Then they united forces and turned on the girls.

Eriol: You can't kill us, we're important parts of the fic!

Syaoran: And besides, didn't you say your stupid brother was in Hawaii with Yue's false form?

Sakura: *Blushes when RBW, Meling, and MS glared at her* I didn't expect him to actually REMEMBER. I told him that the day before yesterday.

Syaoran: You really think that I have that short of an attention span? I'm hurt….

Meling: Shut up.

Syaoran: NO!

RBW: Umm, dudes, there's this place called the mental facility, and I think I should take you to it.

Syaoran: NO!

MS: Is that all you can say?

Syaoran: NO!

MS: Then what else can you say?

Syaoran: NO!

Tomoyo: That's the same thing.

Syaoran: NO!

Eriol: NO!

Meling: Not you too!

Syaoran: NO!

RBW: What the freak?

Syaoran: NO!

Sakura: God, shut up.

Eriol: NO!

MS: Everyone's staring at us like we're a friggin' TV show.

Eriol: NO!

Reader #7: (Yes, Claire-chan, this IS your idea) Umm, since when have Syaoran and Eriol been possessed by the spirit of the nonstop no?

RBW: *Looks at reader* Since I wrote so!

Reader #7: But that doesn't prove anything. I mean, nowhere in this fic does it say that they've been possessed by the spirit of the nonstop no.

RBW: Fine! I'll do it! But _I'm the author, so BUG OFF!_

Reader #7: *Turns into a bug and flies off*

RBW: Umm, I didn't mean that literally, you know. So ANYWAY….

Exactly….*counts* 25 lines ago (wow, that much?), Syaoran and Eriol got possessed by the spirit of the nonstop no. It's not like I MEANT to make them possessed, but the idea just came. Rumor has it that the stork brought it. And now you're asking, "When will it wear off?" The answer to that difficult question is right aboooooout….NOW!

Syaoran: Where aaaaaaaaaaaaaaam I? *Faints*

Eriol: Huuuuuhhhhhhh? *Faints*

MS: Ummmmm, k.

Meling: Why don't we like just….go?

Sakura: Good question.

Tomoyo: Then leeeeeettttttttsssssss….GO BARBIE GO!

RBW: *Blink blink*

MS: Riiiiight. Let's just go, okay?

Tomoyo: THEN LEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS….G— *Is shut up by Sakura's hand clamped over her mouth* mmmmhhhhrrrreeeepppphhhh mmmhhhhhhhoooooooohhhhhhhh!

Random boy in store: Mommmmeeeee….scaaaawwwy laaaadyy! (This quote is from MochiShojo!)

Boy's mom who is not paying attention at all: Yeah, yeah, whatever honey. Come on, lets….GO BARBIE GO! Oh, hehe, where did that come from?

RBIS: AAAAAAAAA! Momee scawy lady tooo! AAAAAAAAAAAA! *Runs out of store*

BMWINPAAA: Oh my! What did I do? *Chases after boy*

And so, the girls make it out of the store, leaving Eriol and Syaoran to fend for themselves. Sakura's hand is still clamped over Tomoyo's mouth, and mmmhhppps and mmhhooooos can still be heard as the walk down the street.

*End of this chapter*

Well, at least this one isn't a cliffhanger! I hate those! So, I'm not going to make too many, because I feel people's pain when they go through 1 too many cliffhangers and they jump out the window. OH wait, that's just me. Well, sayanora for now, peoples!

Or forever, if not enough people click the button right here.

            ]

            ]

            ]

            ]

            ]


	3. THE CC CHARACTERS ARE IN TOMOEDA! NOOOOO...

Author's Note: This is really not an author's note, just a fragment of the rambling I do each day. Whee. I like Oh My Goddess manga! Hehe! Well, I don't think I'll say anything more right now, cuz I really don't feel like it. Buh bye! On with the fic!

Meanwhile, there is a very…to put this nicely…interesting fight going on in the CC world.

LEE: SHUT UP, YOU SCREWED UP SCREWED JACKASSES! I'M CHECKING OVER MY GOD DAMN HOMEWORK!

Everyone else: *Huredly shuts up*

LEE: That's better!

Melin: I'm not afraid of you, you stupid pile of shit! Damn you, you're the jackass, not us!

LEE: Wanna make something of it, b*tch!?

Melin: **** you, you're the b*tch, not me! You're swearin' more than I f'n am, so shut the **** up, you little ****!

LEE: Oh, who's swearing now, you hell of a b*tch?!?

RBWC (really bad writer's counterpart): This like is like a like way like over-like-used like joke!

Melin: Shut up! This is between the b*stard and me!

This *ahem* argument about female dogs, male donkies, and the underworld goes on, but the rest is way too inappropriate to mention.

Suddenly, a great black hole appears, but the CC characters are too stupid to figure out what it is!

Sah-KOOH-rah: Oh my god! What is that, like, big black circle thing!

Key-row: Yo! That's not a crap card, yo! It's not even 8 mile, yo, yo! Yo yo yo!

LEE: Shut up, b*tches! My lay-zin board will help it! *Holds out stupid form of the mandarin compass in a vain attempt to actually achieve something*

Melin: That's not helping, you b*stard! Do you even know how to use a f'n lay-zin board?

LEE: 'Course I do, b*tch! Spin around three times and think really hard about your destination, duh b*tch!

While their stupid crappy, mindless, pointless bickering went on, the black hole (made by Bianca of course) got tired of waiting and just swallowed them up and spat them out in the CCS world!

Sah-KOOH-rah: Like, where are we?

Madison: Like, yeah! Like where, like, are we like? Like, LIKE! Like, like, what-like-ever!

Key-row: Yo yo yo! Where's 8 mile yo homey people dudes? Yo yo!

Meanwhile, the CCS characters are rudely staring as Eli and Ruby "Moon" are sharing their boogers.

Ruby: Hey, Eli! I think I got a big one! *Pulls out booger the size of a tennis raquet*

Eli: *Eats it* MMMHHH! That's good y'all! Oh, I gotta bigger one! *Pulls out booger the size of an elephant* Check it out, y'all!

Ruby: *Eats it* SNOTTY! MY FAVORITE! Heck, I'll eat a million of these in a minute!

Madison: Like, like, like you guys are like SO IMMATURE like! Like, like that is like like so like gross!

Eli: *Snorts, ejecting 32 more boogers out of his nostrils* Whaddya know about it, valley girl? They're actually good! *Hands Madison one*

Madison: EEEK! What like are like you like think-like-ing? Like, no like way! *Drops booger*

Ruby: Eli, you gotta learn force y'all! *Takes booger and stuffs it in madison's mouth*

Madison: OH MY LIKE GOD! THESE LIKE ACTUALLY TASTE LIKE GOOD! UH-LIKE-MAZE-LIKE-ING!

Soon, all the CC characters are feeding of the supposedly yummy fruits from Eli and Ruby's nostrils. And the CCS characters are still rudely staring.

Sakura: Are those the characters of Cardcaptors, the really poor excuse for a show that baka nelvana created?

RBW: Yes. And that has to qualify as the understatement of the year.

Kero: DIS-GUZTIN'!

Syaoran: My mind is permanentely scarred for life. HEY, I CAN SUE!!!

Meling: EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!

MS: Eww indeed.

TO BE CONTINUED BECAUSE I HAVE TO GO TO BED….

REEEEEVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
